The central objective of the program is to increase the number of underrepresented minorities entering and remaining in the field of psychiatric research. The program takes a developmental approach to reach, recruit, train, and retain the next generation of minority researchers at the medical school, residency, and fellowship levels. We will use a variety of mechanisms crosscutting these developmental levels that include both short- and long-term training opportunities at the leading research-intensive departments of psychiatry in fellows' particular areas of research interest. Through contacts with minority physician and medical student organizations and with the psychiatric education, research training, and the research communities (an Underrepresented Minority Research Training Consortium), and through special communications with relevant individuals, potential underrepresented minority research fellows will be identified and offered the opportunity to compete for both long- and short-term research training opportunities under the Minority Research Fellowship Program (MRFP). Prior to application, they will receive advice through a select network of advisors and will be matched to a relevant training program based on their interests and specific research training program opportunities. Applicants will be selected competitively through a process designed and implemented by the program's 10-member Advisory Committee. Award recipients at the medical student, resident, and fellowship levels will be provided the opportunity to engage in training and the conduct of basic, clinical, and services research at specific research-intensive departments of psychiatry across the country. Moreover, program trainees will be able to participate in enrichment activities throughout their fellowship, providing for both formal and informal network building with colleagues in the field with senior researchers throughout their fellowship. The Program for Underrepresented Minority Research Training in Psychiatry will (1) increase the number of trained underrepresented minority researchers in psychiatry; (2) broaden the now limited network of trained underrepresented minorities and other researchers who can serve as advisors, mentors, and resources to identify, recruit, and assist young underrepresented minority trainees; (3) further develop the information data of current psychiatric research activities and research training opportunities available to underrepresented minority medical students, psychiatric residents, and potential fellows; and (4) maintain a national network of training sites in major research-intensive departments of psychiatry through which potential underrepresented minority research trainees are matched to research training opportunities in their particular areas of research interest.